We're Different
by Joey-flys
Summary: You were different. From the moment you were born you knew, you were different. I mean, it's not like every viking was raised by dragons. You had a role, a role that nature itself had branded you with. There was no time for fooling around. But there was Hiccup. The only one who accepted who you were, and insisted on being close with you. But you knew, you were different.
1. Winter

Crying-shouting-screaming-growling-heat-fire-warmth-

* * *

 **"** **Valka you're back!" You hop over the rugged footing of the ground- roots and branches sticking out of nowhere, almost** ** _trying_** **to trip you over.**

Valka chuckles as she dismounts her dragon, "yes dear, I'm back." Valka brushes her frazzled hair back into place. "A storm is setting in, seems like it's going to be a long one."

You help carry Valka's bag as you two wander back into the clearing. The Alpha rests like usual in the centre of the cave, the young dragons fooling around on his tusks.

Thunder strikes from above, the clap rumbles the mossy floor sending the babies back to their mothers.

"Come on Valka, I want to hear more stories about today!" You beckon Valka before quickly running ahead of her and disappearing into a separate grove.

Valka smiles warmly at the Alpha, she bows in respect, so does her dragon, and she quickly departs in your direction.

* * *

 **"** **Gosh (y/n)! Let me settle down will you?" Valka huffs as she messily creates something to eat.**

"Oh please Valka! You know I have to sleep soon, especially because I have to do the rounds tomorrow!" You whine, there was no way you were going to miss Valka's stories _again._ "Please? You came back after I feel asleep yesterday! Unfair." You mumble with a pouted face.

"Oh alright." Valka sighs gently, a warm smile on her lips. She plops down onto the warm yak blankets, a bowl of salad resting in her hands. "What do you want to hear about tonight?"

You grin openly, a glint in your eyes. "Tell me about him. Tell me about Hiccup."

Valka's eyes sparkle, hints of both love and regret shining in her eyes. "You really do love that story don't you?"

"Well, I'm not allowed to go outside, so of course I'd be interested in him! I mean, he _is_ your son Valka."

"Yes dear." Valka smiles, even though it pained her to remember that fateful night, memories made it worth talking about.

"I assume you were just a wee baby at the time as well, probably not even born yet." Valka chuckles, "my baby Hiccup, oh he was snoring away in his little cradle. I still remember the pounding of my chest when that dragon broke into our home. How all the dragons attacked us."

Valka stops, her eyes still hiding the regret from that night. You stare at her, every time she told the story, the same look always crossed her face.

"It was at that time, that I realised that the dragons meant no harm to us, of course, I was taken away here leaving behind my life on Berk." Valka chuckles softly, the soft pattering of rain just barely reaching the inside of the cave.

"That's when you found me right?" You smile brightly, anticipation of the nostalgic story building up.

"Yes my dear." Valka chuckles, "you too were a wee baby, heavens, I almost had a heart attack when I noticed the Alpha himself, caring for you."

"Oh Valka, where did I come from? Do you think I ever had parents? A tribe? Oh, please tell me, Alpha never tells me a word."

You had a special talent, one that stood out according to Valka's words, you could speak to the dragons. Growing up amongst the dragons, it was obvious to Valka that the dragons respected you.

"Oh come now child, that's enough stories for one night, you have a long day tomorrow." Valka smiles as she lifts herself up, the bowl of salad wiped clean.

You stare in dismay, "aww Valka!" Yet again, no one dared tell you where you came from, or what purpose you had here.

"I'm leaving early morning, I'll be back at night for dinner okay? And remember, don't-"

"Don't leave the cave no matter what, I got it Valka." You yawn tiredly, the long day had worn you down.

"Good girl. Sleep well."

* * *

 **"** **Oh leave the Alpha alone children!" You shoo the baby dragons off the Alpha's tusks, "how are you Alpha?"**

 _I told you to take care of them (y/n)._

The Alpha snorts freezing air out his nostrils right into your face. "Oh gosh Alpha! You know they don't listen to me! They don't even listen to you!"

 _Hurry up and clean my tusks child._

"Hey Alpha, how come I can hear your voice? How come your voice and not the others?" You inquire the Alpha as you scrub down his white tusks.

 _She gave you that power (y/n). Mother nature._

"Ughh, what a lame excuse Alpha! You know that doesn't answer my questio-"

A loud screech interrupts the solitude of the cave, all the dragons hush as they turn their heads to the entrance.

 _What?_ That screech only belonged to one animal. _Night Fury_.

A white blur bursts through the entrance. It's movements unstable as it collides into the ice and stone hanging from the cave's walls.

"Oh my god!" You yell as the Night Fury crashes into the pool of water where the Alpha rests.

For seconds nothing, and fear grips you. "Alpha where!" You leap onto the Alpha's tusk and he turns to the direction the Night Fury had fallen.

 _Calm down (y/n), she's coming up now. I'd be careful, she doesn't seem accustomed to humans._

The white Night Fury shoots out from the water and collapses onto the stone floor, her tail up signing aggression.

"Alpha!" You yell at him and he slowly moves you to land, you leap off as soon as it comes into range.

The Night Fury shuffles in circles as other dragons curiously stare at odd white scales.

You scramble past the dragon's, meeting the Night Fury head on. You open up your mind to her voice.

"Stop moving, you're injured!"

The Night Fury growls at you, its red pupil's still in slits, anger.

"I mean you no harm! I'll help patch you up." You say firmly, your hand reaches out to ask for the dragon's respect.

The dragon stares at you in shock. Her pupils slowly returning back to their normal circle shapes. She gently nuzzles her nose against your hand, breathing warm air out through her nostrils.

* * *

"I've never seen a white Night Fury before, or even a regular black one like Valka has told me about." You bandage the Night Fury's twisted leg and splint the fractured bone in her wing.

"Do you have a name?" You gently stroke her white scales, her head shakes with an answer of no.

"Then how about I name you? How about Winter?" You smile.

The Night Fury purrs at the name and rests her warm head on your lap. You chuckle, "Winter it is."

* * *

 **"** **(Y/n)!" You hear Valka's shouts from outside the cave, and your guess is answered when Valka rushes in with her dragon.**

"Valka!" You smile as you trot up to her, Winter following close behind you eagerly.

"Oh Odin." Valka let's out a gasp, the Night Fury ruffles it's scales at noticing Valka.

"Winter." You hold out your hand to stop Winter, her body instantly obeying your orders.

"I heard the news from the other dragon's, is she your dragon now?" Valka allows Winter to sniff her, assuring the dragon that she was not going to hurt her.

"Yeah." You nod while saying. "Valka."

Valka nods her head, "what is it (y/n)?"

You rest your hand on Winter's head. "Take me outside."

A/n - omg guys I literally wrote this in one go and don't worry, I'm pretty sure Hiccup will appear in next chapter, or the one after it for sure! I have so many ideas for this it's unbelievable. It's not going to follow the movies and go through Drago and stuff, it will follow more of Race to the Edge honestly, so keep reading!


	2. Strange Power

"What?" Valka stares in disbelief at your sudden request, "Outside? You know that you're not supposed to (y/n)."

"But Valka I want to see! I want to see what's outside, I want to go to Berk!" You raise your voice unintentionally, frightening the baby dragons.

Valka sighs, "(y/n) you know it's dangerous, you've heard my stories, it's not safe for a girl like you."

"B-but… Valka!" You cry with pain, that outside world that you wanted to see so badly. The people of Berk, the dragons…

You turn on your heels and run directly back to your room, tears beginning to flow down your face. Winter follows slowly behind you.

"(Y/n)..."

* * *

 **"** **Winter…" You stroke your dragon's head gently, her eyes open- it's red colour glowing in the dark.**

Winter notices the bag on your side and the hood covering your head. She pulls herself up from the floor, stretching silently.

You pull a mask over your mouth and quickly guide Winter past the many sleeping dragons and out to the entrance of the cave.

The night sky is clear and the moon shines brightly lighting up the path.

You had seen this much from sneaking to the entrance of the cave when Valka was sleeping. Of course, without a dragon, you couldn't go anywhere. But now, you had Winter.

"Let's give this a try okay Winter?" You lift yourself up onto Winter's back, a part of her head sticks out two prongs for you to hold onto. Winter purrs gently as you pet her head, "up."

Winter flaps her wings, the fractured wing still hindering her flight slightly. The odd feeling of being up in the air is different and is in itself, fascinating.

"Valka said that Berk was half a day's flight West, so let's go. Take it slow, we don't want you to hurt your wing too much." You whisper into Winter's ears and they set off.

At first, the adrenaline fuels your excitement but as minutes turn into hours, you begin to tire. After flying for around 3 hours you notice an island off in the distance, an island with buildings.

 _Berk?_ You signal Winter to get closer to the island, thankfully Winter doesn't have any complaints.

At a closer look, you notice that the amount of buildings are minimal concliding that this was not Berk. _Who lives here…_

Fatigue starts to set in, you tell Winter to hide herself just behind the buildings, right before the forest. "We'll get up in the morning and see who lives here okay Winter?"

You pull a blanket out of your bag and cuddle yourself into a ball. Winter snuggles right beside you, cloaking her white wings around you in defense.

Night.

* * *

 **"** **How about it bud? Let's take it for a test run before the rest of the gang wake up, maybe, find a new island?"**

You jump awake, Winter already glancing around to the front of the building. "What do you see Winter?" You whisper; you pull up your mask and hood, only your eyes visible in the morning dawn.

Around the corner you notice a black dragon and a boy wearing a mask, beneath it all you can notice is his brown eyes.

 _That dragon…_ You gasp. _A Night Fury._

You mount Winter and take off, trailing the boy on the Night Fury through the morning sky. Thankfully, Winter blends in with the clouds so the boy doesn't notice you when he turns around.

Suddenly another dragon appears next to the boy, you recognized this dragon, the rider Valka _._

 _Shoot._ You signal Winter and she swoops in lower to hear what they're talking about.

"Hiccup, have you seen a girl fly by in the night? Oh Thor, I should have left a Night Terror to guard her."

You nearly fall off Winter when you hear the name, _Hiccup?_ This was the boy that you loved hearing stories about, Valka's son.

"No I haven't, have you bud?" The Night Fury shakes it's head in mid flight. "No we haven't Mom."

"She's very important, we need to find her. I'm heading to Berk, she might have stopped at your island." Valka says with a serious tone, "She was riding a white Night Fury Hiccup."

"A Night Fury?" Hiccup says in awe, "Did you hear that bud? Another Night Fury."

"Please check, if she gets caught by any of the Dragon Hunters, the whole dragon race will be in trouble." Valka says before departing off into the horizon.

"We better go back bud, sounds like someone important." Hiccup turns his Night Fury around and you follow discreetly behind him on Winter.

 _Dragon Hunters…_ You shiver, "I won't let them catch you." Winter purrs gently, soft laughter vibrating from her mouth.

* * *

 **"** **Hiccup!" From afar, you notice a girl with bright blonde hair, in comparison your (h/c) hair is dry and dull.** ** _Is that Hiccup's girlfriend?_**

"Astrid, did you see a girl with a white Night Fury on the island?" Hiccup sighs as he dismounts his dragon.

Astrid squints into the distance, "do you mean the girl that's been following you the whole time?" Astrid points at you.

 _How did she spot me!_ You were hidden perfectly in the clouds, there was no way she could have seen you.

You have no choice but to land on the island, the two stare in awe at your dragon, and you.

Your (h/c) hair is tied up in a ponytail, your (e/c) eyes shine oddly in the sun. Adding onto that, the other's probably had never seen another Night Fury besides their own.

You dismount Winter, she huffs hot hair at the other Night Fury and they begin sniffing each other.

"You, who _are_ you?" Astrid shoots you a glare, keeping Hiccup close to her.

"My name's (y/n), I come from the cave of the dragons, where Valka lives."

"My mother…" Hiccup mumbles, he lifts off his mask revealing his face.

You're completelybblown away. The memories from the stories fade in with his face, Hiccup's.

"My mother was looking for you, why did you leave the cave? In fact, why do you live in the cave?" Hiccup questions curiously. "Anyway, you have to head back. My mother said that you were important. If there's anything I need to know, you can tell me at the cave."

 _No_. This wasn't right. You didn't leave the cave to be hurried back in like this. Like a sheep that had left it's pen and had to be placed back, trapped.

You glance at Winter, her red eyes turn into slits with anger, as though she was channelling your rage.

"Yeah, it's not safe here (y/n), the Dragon Hunters have been planning an ambush here for ages. Hiccup and I will take you back."

"No, no!" You cry, your freedom slowly drifting away from you. You leap onto Winter as she lifts you into the sky at top speed. You wrap your arms around Winter's neck, tears falling down from your eyes like rivers.

Winter takes you back to the cave without you steering her.

* * *

 **You run through the entrance and collide into Alpha's face. Winter follows solemnly behind you.**

"Oh Alpha…" You sob into his scales, his eyes cross so he can see you in the middle.

 _(Y/n), don't cry now. You're affecting all the dragons._

You wish you could stop crying, but the tears don't stop. It was like crying for no reason but, you had to let it out.

 _(Y/n), please stop._

The Alpha huffs gently, letting out the warmest air he could possibly produce.

(Y/n), someone's coming.

You look up from Alpha's face and there he was, Hiccup. Tears stream down faster now that Hiccup is staring at you. All of a sudden, all the dragons that had been resting in their caves suddenly leap down, creating a wall between you and Hiccup.

"(Y/n)..." Hiccup mumbles in shock, he had never seen the dragons act this way before. Not for a human. The dragons' eyes are lit with anger, all of them ready to attack Hiccup.

You could see through your teary eyes, past their angered eyes, they knew Hiccup. They knew who he was and they didn't want to attack him.

 _The dragons…_ For one, you also had never seen them act this way, only once under the Alpha. Secondly, why were they doing this? For what reason would they throw aside emotion to attack Hiccup?

Your tears stop flowing, shock had numbed your nerves and now everything became a little more clear.

You walk slowly through the crowd of dragons, Hiccup gives a relieved look when the dragon's eyes turn back to normal.

"(Y/n), just who _are_ you?" The same words that had made your heart shatter earlier suddenly sounded so soft and loving.

"I don't know Hiccup, I don't know anything." You mumble softly- your heart races, you didn't know a thing about Hiccup, only the stories Valka had told you, but there was something about him that was different, something that sent your heart aflutter.

"Hey… it's okay (y/n), I'm just a little shocked is all." Hiccup smiles warmly, "I mean, it's not everyday you see the dragon's nest act this way."

His warm smile makes you feel at home, you felt warmth you couldn't describe, in fact, you barely even notice Valka and her dragon appear from the entrance of the cave.

"(Y/n)!"

A/n: wow /.\ sorry the chapters are kind of short, thing's are going to get a lot more interesting now that Hiccup is in the picture. I know you guys must be pretty confused about your odd powers but it will all add up later okay?


	3. Acceptance

"(Y/n)..." Valka appears into the light, her dragon treading lightly behind her.

All you can do is stare at Valka, her eyes stained with that same regret when she talked about Hiccup- your heart slowly crumbles. You break down again, you had caused her so much pain, just for the sake of going outside; you betrayed her trust.

"Valka…" You whimper, you wouldn't be surprised in the least if Valka punished you, banished you to your algrove forever, but she didn't.

The embrace is warm; almost too warm, it was such a sudden change from the tense atmosphere earlier on.

"Thank Thor you're safe (y/n)." Valka holds you tightly; Hiccup watches with an odd confused face.

"I'm sorry I left Valka." You mumble, pulling yourself out of her embrace to gaze into her eyes.

Valka just shakes her head with a gentle smile, "no child, I'm sorry for not listening to your words."

"Um, excuse me you two? Care to explain to me practically everything? I mean yeah Mom, you explained a little bit, but I still have a lot of questions that need answers." Hiccup has his hands on his hips, eyebrow lifted.

'Oh alright then," Valka chuckles heart fully, "how about we go out for a while?" Valka's eyes sparkle and you both know what she's implying.

 _Yes!_

* * *

 **"** **So for starters, how about you tell me about where (y/n) came from?" Hiccup inquires as the trio glide gracefully in the morning sunlight; a pack of Night Terrors following closely behind.**

"Well…" Valka starts, your ears peak up, finally was Valka going to tell you the answers you had been longing for for ages? "When I was 'captured' here, I found (y/n) being taken care of by the Alpha himself. You were still an infant at the time but all the dragons had already warmed up to you, they even allowed their babies to play with you."

Valka smiles at you, reminiscing that time she had first seen you, how your miniature features brought curiosity through the dragons.

"I didn't notice at first how you were any different from other babies, but it all became obvious the moment you learned to walk." Valka explains, "The moment you could keep yourself upright, you played on Alpha's tusks practically all day, despite that, the Alpha never said anything about it. When you learnt how to talk, you started having conversations with Alpha. No one, not a single viking had ever held conversation with the Alpha, not a single viking could ever get the entire cave of dragons to obey them."

You and Hiccup listen to Valka in amazement, you simply shrug when Hiccup give you a questioning look.

"There's one more thing I've noticed." Valka breaks the tension between you and Hiccup, both of you look away shyly. "You channel your emotions through to the dragons. When you got angry, so did the dragons, when you were sad, the dragons cried with you, I had never seen something like it in all my years."

You remember what had happened in the cave, how the dragons had surrounded Hiccup, almost blinded with anger.

"Valka, why do I have these powers? What's my purpose?" No viking was randomly blessed with these strange powers, there had to be a reason.

"I'm not sure (y/n), I think it might be similar to Hiccup's powers, just on a whole new level."

Valka didn't have answers for you, to who you were and _why_ you had these powers. But Hiccup was similar. You remember when you saw his eyes for the first time up close. How his soul had reflected yours, you two were different from the other vikings.

"Mom, why does (y/n) have to stay in the cave with the dragons? I don't think it's a good idea for her to be growing up with them instead of humans." Hiccup winks subtly at you, nearly shaking you off of Winter. He was trying to convince Valka to let you go outside more. _Hiccup…_

Valka sighs, "You really want her to join you at Dragon's Edge don't you Hiccup."

 _Dragon's Edge, the island?_

"Her power is _amazing_ Mom, you have no idea how many possibilities there are. Besides, we have the gang to protect her." Hiccup says with pride, his bright adventurous smile sends your heart aflutter.

"I… I want to learn how to protect myself Valka, I don't want to stay in the cave for the rest of my days cleaning Alpha's tusks. I mean, I love him and all, but his tusks get nasty sometimes." You say half disgusted, remembering just how slimy Alpha's tusks get.

Valka doesn't answer for seconds, she just stares off into the distance, her eyes shadowed as though she were thinking deeply.

 _Please Valka…_

She sighs, "Okay (y/n), I just can't beat you."

Your face curls into a smile, and you let out a shout of joy. This was it! You were finally free to explore new places, to meet new people and do _so_ many new things.

Hiccup let's out a small chuckle and then you realise how loud you were being. Valka just laughs at you when your face turned bright red.

"Gosh, what am I going to do with you two."

* * *

 **You and Hiccup finally arrive at Dragon's Edge, the whole ride there, the two of you talked on and on about Winter and Toothless, and about the vast horizon of dragons that could be yet to discover.**

"Hey look, it's Hiccup!" A small group of other people, around the same age as you begin to crowd around you the moment you land.

"Oh my Thor, Astrid was right!" A boy with a female Gronckle squeals in excitement, "A _white_ Night Fury, oh my god!"

He quickly begins taking measurements of Winter, of course, not without getting a few burns.

"(Y/n), Winter's fire is blue!" Hiccup notes carefully.

"Wow what a blue flame?" A girl with blonde hair snorts excitedly, "Why is it _so_ blue?"

The girl laughs at her own joke, another boy that looks similar to her also starts laughing his head off.

"Why are you guys so lame?" A viking appears from within the visible building, he flicks his hair when he spots me and Winter. "Oh Hiccup, care to introduce me to this fine Viking?" He says, voice thick with slime and grease.

"Yeah, why don't you introduce us, Hiccup?" That voice that had rattled your bones the first day you came here, Astrid.

"Well, looks like the whole gang is here." Hiccup gives off an exhausted smile. "Her name is (y/n), she's a new part of this gang!"

Hiccup's words brings silence throughout the whole gang, even the dragons' mouths are gaping open in shock.

"Wait wait wait, you just _let_ her join us?" Astrid's words are sharp, and they pierce you like arrows.

"Yeah," Hiccup answers confused at Astrid's sudden defiance, "she doesn't know anything about dragons, hunters, or basically being a viking at all." Hiccup says with a small smile behind his lips when he looks at you. "That just means you all have to help her with the ropes."

The group of people just kind of stare at you, you weren't quite sure whether they were taking it in, or they just couldn't believe you were joining.

"Besides," Hiccup smiles, "she has an amazing power."

Hiccup gives you a wink. _What!?_ He wanted you to show it now!? The gang has their eyes peeled on you. To be honest, you weren't quite sure how to get the dragons to obey you, that one time in the cave was a complete fluke.

You glance at Hiccup with a panicked look in your eyes. _Hiccup!_ But Hiccup just looks at you, his gentle eyes gaze right through you. This was your chance to show them.

Glancing quickly at Winter, she nods her head as though she understood what you were going to do. You close your eyes, remembering each of the dragons- picturing them inside your head.

 _Fly._

The dragons' eyes turn to slits and they extend their wings. Each of them ignoring their owner's calls, they fly up into the air and fly in circles.

You see inside their eyes, although their eyes showed the power that an Alpha possessed, it wasn't the same. You saw deep inside of their minds, that they had full control over themselves, they weren't being controlled.

"Stormfly!" Astrid let's out a cry, shooting you a murderous glare. "Bring her back down you monster!"

Winter growls beside you but you simply didn't care anymore. This power meant so many things, _so_ many things were possible now.

 _Come._

The dragon's swoop down from the sky and land gently in front of you, the same picture forms again.

The dragon's stand between you and Hiccup, and the other riders. Their slitted eyes staring down each of their owners. They were ready any second, to attack.

"What…" Snotlout mumbles.

"What _is_ this…" Astrid mutters deeply.

A/n: Haha sorry that this chapter was a lot of talking and not so much action and drama ^^" I have nothing against Astrid btw but you know, it fits the story so yeah ^^" more updates soon~


End file.
